the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bros Pose
The Bros Pose is the signature memetic pose of The Frollo Show. The pose originated in Frollo Gets AIDS, where Frollo and Gaston pose to celebrate the purchase of the Magic Fire. In the words of the creator, Chincherrinas, "It consists of two best buds, the one at the left doing a thumbs up, and the one at the right stretching arms in celebration. Its also customary that the one at the left sports dark colors, while the one at the right bright ones, specially red... still, there can be some exceptions to that ruru. The bros pose is usually used when said buds came up with a stupid solution, or for the hell of expressing companionship." The Bros Pose is usually accompanied by the Item Get fanfare from Luigi's Mansion, although some situations exclude this detail. Also, static images of the pose traditionally use a flashy blue background. The Bros Pose is also traditionally put in the end of every Leet Fighters episode, mainly relating to a character or characters. Gallery BroPoseF&G.jpg|Frollo and Gaston, the founders of the Bros Pose. Roombros.jpg|Tommy Wiseau and Mark Yumenikkibros.jpg|Madotsuki and Yomika Leetfightersbros1.jpg|Guile and Bison (version 1) ENGbros.jpg|Yzma and Kronk Frollo and Gaston Bros Pose with Gameshark.png|Frollo and Gaston with Gameshark Mexican Footbal bros pose.png|Chupete Suazo and Aldo Denigris Frollo and Ayumu Bros Pose.png|Frollo and Ayumu Aikawa Genie Bros.png|Game Genie and Kazaam Frollo and Consome Panchi Bros pose.png|Frollo and Consome Panchi Kronk and Gaston Bros Pose.png|Kronk and Gaston Tommy and Nicholas Cage Bros Pose.png|Nicolas Cage and Tommy Wiseau Hades and Corset Demon Bros Pose.png|Corset and Hades Yzma and Hans Frollo Brosista.png|Hans Frollo and Yzma Irate Gamer and Best Hercules Best Bros.png|Irate Gamer and Best Hercules Demitri and Mephiles Bros Pose.png|Demitri Maximoff and Mephiles Frollo and Bleemo Blee Bro Pose.png|Frollo and Disabled Bleemo King Harkinian & Solid Snake Bros pose.png|King Harkinian and Solid Snake Haruhi and Jaime Bros Pose.png|Haruhi and Jaime Maussan Jaime Maussan and Adal Ramones bros pose.png|Jaime Maussan and Adal Ramones Leonidas and Garbage Guy Bros Pose.png|Leonidas and Garbage Guy Fegelein and Mephiles Bros Pose.png|Fegelein and Mephiles Guile and M. Bison Bros Pose 2.png|Guile and M. Bison (version 2) Tengu Yomika en Madotsuki Sistas Pose.png|Madotsuki and Yomika with the Tengu Effect Dmitri Frollo and Stalin Bros.jpg|Stalin and Dmitri Frollo Demitri and Morrigan Brosistas.jpg|Demitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland Scanty and Kneesocks Demon Sistas.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks Panty and Stocking Sistas Pose.jpg|Panty and Stocking Spartacus and Varro Bros Pose.jpg|Spartacus and Varro Hitler and Mary Brosistas pose.jpg|Hitler and Mary Julio César Palomera and Marco Antonio Regil Bros Pose.jpg|Julio César Palomera and Marco Antonio Regil Batiatus and Crixus Bros Pose.png|Batiatus and Crixus E. Honda and Deejay Bros Pose.png|E. Honda and Dee Jay Mephiles and Iblis Bros Pose.png|Mephiles and Iblis Adal & Haruhi bros pose.png|Adal Ramones and Haruhi Yzma & Kronk bros pose 2.png|Kronk and Yzma suited with The Meaning of Life Hitler & Armored Gunsche bros pose.png|Hitler and Armored Günsche Blanka & Deejay Bros pose.jpg|Blanka and Dee Jay Marco_Antonio_Regil_and_T._Hawk_Bros_Pose.png|Marco Antonio Regil and T. Hawk The Bro pose that never happened Frollo Lemongrab.png|Frollo and Lemongrab (In an imagination spot where Frollo saved Lemongrab from the collapse after Lemongrab helped him) Irene & Anakaris Bros Pose.png|Irene and Anakaris Bleemobillymaysbro.png|Billy Mays and Bleemo Dyingbrospose.png|Frollo and Gaston (in a dream sequence when Stocking kills Frollo) Image.png|Irate Gamer and Best Hercules (from Bores Reviews Undertale) WilfPose.png|Wilford Brimley and the Wilford cloud BrosPoseTheRoom.png|Tommy Wiseau and Mark BrosPoseYumeSisters.png|Madotsuki and Yomika with updated appearances (For fanmade Bros Poses, please visit the Fan Bros Pose Gallery) Trivia *The Bros Pose appears multiple times in Smash Bros Lawl: **Aya's third victory pose involves her preforming the Bros Pose with Ogre before teleporting away. **In the video introducing the Daily Buglin' smash taunts, J. Jonah Jameson and Codec Snake perform the Bros Pose at the end of the video. **If a Kruel K.O. happens on Epic Sax Stage, the Epic Sax Guy will perform a Bros Pose with the player who scored the K.O. Category:The Frollo Show